Microorganisms have been used for a variety of industrial applications. Genetic engineering of microorganisms has increased their potential, such as by manipulating enzymatic pathways, or creating new enzymatic pathways, within cells (Adrio et al. (2010) Bioeng. Bugs. 1(2):116-131).